Field of the Invention - This invention relates to an inorganic compound characterized by the compositional formula Li.sub.2 Gd.sub.4 (MoO.sub.4).sub.7 and bearing the preferred name of dilithium heptamolybdotetragadolinate. It further pertains to single crystals of the subject compound and to methods for making crystals of the compound.